


Static Electricity

by grus



Series: Cranberries verse [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: The Guardians have to crash land on an odd planet that seems to make Gamora feel sick, Peter takes care of her.





	Static Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lazlolullaby @ tumblr, who gave me the prompt "Peter and Gamora on an electromagnet planet that messes with her implants". Thanks for the prompt! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Set a longer while after Infinity War, after everything's come back to normal.
> 
> Neither the characters nor the song lyrics belong to me, I'm just using them for fun, not profit.

It had been one of those emergency landings bordering on catastrophic. It seemed like a miracle that everyone had survived it unharmed. Something terribly wrong happened to the engine and at this point they weren't even sure what. One thing was certain, they would be staying on this strange purple planet for hours or even days... well at least until Rocket found out what was broken and fixed it.

 

They were preparing themselves for a longer rest, all except from Rocket of course, who started grumbling about lazy, useless bastards. Thankfully Mantis proceeded to compliment him in her awkward way, calling him a clever lil' doggy... which Rocket would have been annoyed with if he didn't know her good intentions by now. He had to admit being called clever stroked his ego and he continued to work without complaining... or at least with considerably less of it.

 

In the mean time the rest of the group had found themselves a place to sit down. Someone had been here before them and left the set up for a camp fire, putting the huge purple tree trunks in a circle on the purple grass... seriously what was up with all that purple, it was unnerving Peter.

 

Putting aside his unease, since they had to stay there anyway, Peter started a game of cards with Gamora, Drax and Groot. Or rather he started to argue with them what to play since the only game Drax liked was the space equivalent of War. Before long Groot got annoyed and came back to his portable video game and left them for the ship.

 

As Peter continued to rant about the superiority of every other game under the sun over War, Gamora squeezed her eyes shut, put her hands on her temples, rubbing them and started to moan in pain.

 

“What is it, babe, do you have a headache? I can bring you some painkillers! Maybe you should lie down?” Peter started to fuss around Gamora.

 

Even Drax, who wasn’t prone to concern was giving her worried looks… both he and Peter knew Gamora having as common an affliction as a headache seemed odd with all her implants protecting her from various injuries and maladies.

 

“No, Peter, it’s okay, I just need to sit in peace for a while...” she said and started swooning, almost falling from the trunk. Had it not been for Drax catching her, she would have hit her head.

 

“You need to lie down stat, I’m taking you back to the ship,” Peter took her from Drax’arms and picked her up bridal style. “Drax, please tell Rocket to hurry up, there’s something fishy about this place, I’m getting bad vibes here, I think Gamora is feeling bad because of it”.

 

Peter proceeded to carry her slowly to the ship, careful not to make her feel even worse. He took her to their cabin and lay her down on the bed.

 

“It’s gonna be alright, you just rest and don’t worry about anything,” Peter whispered stroking her hair as she gradually recovered most of her bearings.

 

“Peter, I think I’m alright now, it doesn’t hurt anymore...” she tried to get up but could barely lift her head. After some struggle Peter almost forcibly had her lie down.

“Babe, you can barely move, something is wrong here, and I won’t let you faint again, just relax. Rocket is gonna fix the ship and we’re out of here. This place gives me the creeps and I think there must be something in the atmosphere making you feel bad.”

 

“Peter, I think it’s my implants. The pain I felt was where they are, now it’s passed but I’m like a broken doll, I can’t even get up.”

 

“Maybe it’s some energy field or static… Don’t worry, this will pass. Just rest and we’ll take care of everything. Maybe you wanna listen to some music to unwind and pass the time,” music was Peter’s medicine for everything and it usually worked for Gamora too.

 

“Okay, I’d like that,” she whispered.

 

“I’ll turn on the zune then.”

 

“No, Peter, I’d prefer if you sang for me.”

 

“Me? I mean I’m not bad but I’m no Marvin Gaye,” Peter shrugged awkwardly.

 

“I don’t care, I love your voice… Please just lie down with me and sing for a bit,” Gamora pleaded, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Okay...” Peter took off his coat and slowly laid down beside her. He spooned her, putting his arm across her waist and started to softly hum into her ear:

 

“Listen baby, ain't no mountain high **  
**Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby **  
**If you need me call me no matter where you are **  
**No matter how far don't worry baby **  
**Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry **  
** You don't have to worry...”

 

Peter lifted his head to see her reaction and saw her smiling broadly.

 

“Please continue, I love this one...”

 

“'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe”

 

Gradually Gamora joined him and they started softly singing a duet. When they came to the end she laughed quietly.

 

“We nailed it!” Peter grinned.

 

“Sing me something more, please...” she grabbed the hand he had around her waist.

 

“Okay, this is a new one, and I might mix up the lyrics, so don’t laugh. I got it on the zune, I think you’ll like it:

 

“You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart...”

Gamora shivered at those words, as Peter was singing them straight from the heart, they almost sounded like he was making them up on the spot about the two of them.

 

“...When the sun shines, we shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath that I'm a stick it out till the end...”

 

Upon those words she kissed the palm of Peter’s hand she’d been holding. 

 

Peter hummed the rest of the song into her neck, tickling her gently, and she giggled. When he finished she managed to turn in his arms to face him.

 

“Thank you, Peter, this made me feel so much better. It’s like the song was written for us.”

 

“Well, Rhianna sang it first, but I meant it too, you know… by the way she’s amazing, you should listen to her too, Shut up and Drive is such a banger...” Peter ranted on excitedly.

 

“Shhh, babe...” Gamora kissed him softly on the lips to shut him up and Peter returned the kiss eagerly.

 

“I’m done you losers!” Rocket almost run into their cabin. “There’s some nonsense with static electricity going on here, so we best leave fast, sorry for disturbing you love birds but you needed a heads up. That’s why she’s been feelin’ like shit, it’s done something to her implants. We’re off this hellhole, come on Quill.”

 

Peter and Gamora groaned at having been discovered but Rocket was right, there was no time for dallying around, so Peter got up left for the cockpit. 

 

Gamora was reluctant to have him leave but she knew they had to be practical.

 

“I’ll ask Mantis here, she’ll make you feel better,” Peter gave her a parting smile.

 

“You already did, Peter. She started to gently sing at his retreating back:

 

“You're part of my entity, here for infinity...”

 

Peter ran back to her at that and kissed her hard on the lips, taking her breath away.

 

“I'll be all you need and more,” he smiled at her, singing the words.

 

“Okay now you can go,” Gamora gave him a parting kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Party like it's 2007. I figured Good Girl gone Bad could realistically be on the Zune. Also Umbrella is in a way the spiritual successor of Ain't No Mountain High Enough when you look at the lyrics, so I'm sure both Peter and Gamora would like it. And by Peter's warped standards an 11 year old song is a hit fresh off the charts.
> 
> The science in this fic is silly and idk how Gamora's implants really work... shrug, sorry :P
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr (halnotharold) and talk to me bout comics if you like ;)


End file.
